federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Universe
The "mirror universe" is the informal name for the parallel universe first recorded as visited by James T. Kirk and several officers from the USS Enterprise in 2267. This parallel universe coexists with our universe on another dimensional plane. The universe was so named because many people and places seemed to be the exact opposites of their "normal" selves in "our" universe, but with numerous "good" aspects now "evil", and vice versa, thus "mirror-like." More information on the mUniverse may be found on Memory Alpha, just click HERE. Often, throughout the ST_Deep_Space_9 RPG, a small "m" will be placed in front of the word or name to indicate it is of the mirror universe or "mUniverse." NOTE: Because several mUniverse characters died in this reality some of their offspring were not born and therefore not all active regular characters have mUniverse counterparts. A list of those characters can be found HERE. mUniverse Alliances Terran Alliance *Earth and Alliance: Leader - mMarcus Wolfe/mJadzia Dax *Romulus: Leader Iskander Nassir/Mylee Mawiziki *Other planets in alliance include: Trill, Vulcan, Andoria, Tellerite, Breen, Risa, Zaldan Cardassian Alliance *Terok Nor and Cardassia: Leader - mCydja Damar *Betazed: Onel Brosan *Other planets in alliance include Qo'nos and Bajor. Alive or Active Allysann Knight mBenjamin Wolfe Cathasach Nora Celar Bern Cydja Damar Dayin Letho Georgiana Criller Iskander Nassir James Munroe Julian Bashir Kai Cevdak Khoal Pardek Kohsii Darin Koran Jatar Marcus Wolfe Margianna Savoi Mylee Mawiziki Onel Brosan Ozara Brik Siomane Polren Deceased mAmity Liu In comparison to her counterpart, Amity Ioan, mAmity was the epitomy of insanity. Conditioned through her environment, she was often the victim of torture and incest at the hands of her father mTorel Cevdak. Prone to murder and killing, mAmity had a penchant for not only killing people, but viciously dismembering them, bathing in their blood and on occassion eating the remains. mAmity is the mother of character Soliel Liu (November 10, 2376) during the crossing over of Corat Damar to the mUniverse in 2375. Born: July 13, 2345 Died: March 12, 2382 (Post 9132) In an attempt to cross over to the regular universe and take over her counterparts place, mAmity went to Hawaii on Earth and got into a hand-to-hand fight with Amity. At the end, Amity was the victor, though she took some serious injury. *mAmity was authored by Lilly. mAnnalise Savoi In comparison to her counterpart, Annalise Savoi, mAnnalise was a very shy, uneducated deaf girl who could only communicate with those who had like telepathic abilities. This left her in the total care of her sister mMargianne. For some time, their care taker was mSebastien Corrix until the take over of mBetazed by the Cardassian Alliance. Born: March 28, 2354 Died: Between February 24, 2382 and March 18, 2382 Through this, Annalise was briefly used as a servant for mOnel Brosan, as well as an attempted vessel to control a borg like race called the Diahtebh. Because of this, mAnnalise was killed. *mAnnalise was authored by Tara. mBryce Wren In comparison to his counterpart, Bryce Wren, was an overly confident, evil genius who often used his bravado and coy nature to get what he wanted - especially from women. He had brief connections with mAllysann Knight, however his main focus was on mAlyn Gardner and when she died on his side, he went to the regular universe. Posing as his counterpart, he found Alyn Gardner and prompted her to join the Maquis. Through this, he developed a sonic weapon that could penetrate the shields of any ship and deliver an audio message that would essentially boil someones brain and make their ear drums burst. Born: April 22, 2346 Died: c. November 2375 (Post 3040) When Alyn discovered that the man she had been helping was not her Bryce, but from the mUniverse she turned on him, stabbing him in the neck and leaving him to die. *mBryce was authored by Katrina. mCorat Damar In comparison to his counterpart, Corat Damar, was a very timid and very openly affectionate individual. Wishing nothing more than to live in peace and be forgotten, he was not prepared when he was taken from the mUniverse by Section 31 and coersed into replacing his counterpart. Told that he would get his daughter and family as he always wished, mDamar did as he was told and eventually broke away from the Dominion to start the Cardassia Rebellion in the TV series. He started a brief romance with Amity Ioan which effected her greatly in the years to come in terms of her standards for a male in her life. She was deeply saddened when he died and commissioned a hologram of the man, living with him for a time until it was destroyed when he rescued Hayden Liu-Ioan from crumbling debris. The real Corat Damar eventually returned from the mUniverse and took the credit from his counterpart for the heroic deeds of the rebellion. Born: April 04, 2331 Died: c. June 2375 As in the ST: DS9 series, mDamar was the leader of the Rebellion. Unfortunately, despite some early successes Damar's rebellion would quickly receive a nearly fatal blow by the Dominion. He, Kira, and Garak became trapped on Cardassia Prime, while the organized resistance was wiped out. Taking up shelter inside Garak's childhood home, they realized that Damar had risen to legendary status amongst the downtrodden Cardassian population. This allowed them to spark a planetwide popular uprising, by making Damar into the "hero" who the Dominion had failed to kill. The Dominion responded to the insurrection by annihilating Lakarian City, which only served to add even more fuel to the rebellion, to turn the Cardassian military against them and to cause the Cardassian ships to defect during the battle of Cardassia. In the last days of the war, mDamar was killed while leading an assault on Dominion Headquarters. Damar's last orders were to keep fighting; he died a martyr for the cause of Cardassian liberation, and both Elim Garak and Kira Nerys honored his final order and stormed the Dominion headquarters. (DS9: "The Dogs of War", "What You Leave Behind") *mCorat was authored by Katrina. mCorban Maddix In comparison to his counterpart, Corban Maddix, mCorban was a compulsive liar who often double crossed people for a lark. He used flattery to get anything he wanted and had no conscience when it came to killing. He was known to be obsessively twitchy and skittish when people would come around him. Born: August 01, 2340 Died: c. April, 2375 (Post 2091) When mCorban came back from a mission on the other side, he had arranged a deal to double cross Emissary Wolfe. When mMarcus discovered this he had mMaddix killed as in the Agony Booth. *mMaddix was authored by Katrina. mDenorian Thay In comparison to his counterpart, Denorian Thay, mDenorian was a sadistic doctor who often went around with his own personal form of psychology - lobotomies. Working for Emissary Wolfe, he would be used on call to help tame any trouble makers. Using ice picks like the old Earth days, he often took pleasure in his work. Born: May 09, 2310 Died: December 01, 2380 (Post 7281) During the Cardassian take over of mTerok Nor from the Terran Alliance, the mKai's home was hit where mDenorian had been working at the time. One luck slave who had escaped a lobotomy of his some time before, mEva, had been told of mThay's capture and went to him, killing the man by breaking his neck in an attempt to be kind for her position under him. *mDenorian was authored by Katrina. Eva Magdahl In comparison to her counterpart, Eva Dhow, mEva was often a fiery and demented little creature. At first, she longed to find a place to belong, hooking up with any man who would ensure that she was not harmed. At first, she made a bond with mRaylon Evek until he was taken away for other duties. Soon enough, mEva was used because of her species to mate with Kitaan Dhow who had been kidnapped into the mUniverse. There she conceived a child named Chiaro Dhow (January 29, 2382). Wishing to get away from the life she had, mEva left her universe but in transition came out 100 years into the past. She landed on a planet known as Fenris where she was considered the Dragoness. Born: October 12, 2256 Died: August 11, 2382 (Post 9724) Dying of age and insanity, mEva passed away on Fenris in the presence of her son Chiaro and his father Kitaan Dhow. *Eva was authored by Tara. mEron Bern In comparison to his counterpart, Eron Bern, mBern was cruel, calculating, evil and had little or no care for anyone else save himself. He would do whatever it took to maintain control while not making himself vulnerable or look badly. Using scare tactics, abuse and psychological manipulation, he was careful with those he kept close the only one being mCydja Damar. Rising through the ranks, mBern used mOzara Brik as a puppet but controlled everything from behind the scenes. He ruled the Cardassian Alliance for years as a mer Aide. In 2375 when Corat Damar made his transition to the mUniverse he and mBern were close in a twisted relationship. Though mBern generally had the upper hand, they were lovers and Corat developed his bisexuality. mBern was also made aware of the Cybeleans and their nature, using his own mQuesta to attempt gaining control. However, mCybeleans were too animalistic and unable to be trained. This placed the man's eye on Damar's prize, resulting in several kidnapping and brainwashing attempts on Questa Damar. Born: December 01, 2350 Died: March 19, 2382 (Post 9162) When Eron Bern went over into the mUniverse in 2381, he got caught up with his counterpart that resulted in his mind being changed into Onel Brosan. mBern went over to the other side, posing as his counterpart and got away with it for some time. Others had their doubts, but he wrecked havok with his mistress mKatal that resulted in the murder of Lorbadin T'Kassus, his wife A'lara, Gweni Damar's mother Miriam, mKatal herself; we well as causing another miscarraige in Questa. Fleeing to the other side, mBern started his newest, here he remained until Questa went over for revenge and Ozara Brik went in search of the woman. Confrontations came to light and Questa finally ended mBern's life once and for all by boiling him from the inside. mCydja was horrified at this, taking the body and had it stuffed, carting it around with her. Impregnanting herself with mBern's sperm she conceived mCelar Bern (February 16, 2383). According to mCydja, she continued to hear mBern's orders in her mind. *mBern was authored by Renee. Jorgu Danan Born: Unknown, 2335 Katal T’Kassus Born: June 17, 2347 Kehal S’Harien Born: April 28, 2338 Kitaan Dhow Born: September 26, 2200 Lorbadin T’Kassus Born: December 25, 2304 Lorot Ross Born: May 07, 2333 Sebastien Corrix Born: July 12, 2357 Shawn Munroe Born: August 8, 2335 Solis Brin November 02, 2357 Tahmoh Almin July 04, 2352 Tobias Criller June 26, 2374 Questa October 19th, 2352